Dhampire's Defiance
by Eclipsian Maiden
Summary: What would happen if Endymion had not been there when the moon was attacked? what would happen if the Queen and Princess both died? What would Luna and Artemis play in this and who is Apollo? Find out in Dhampire's Defiance.


Dhampire's Defiance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and alica Blade inspired Apollo with her stories universal A and B.......the characters belong to their creator who is not me

* * *

The glass was shattered around him. He carefully walked around the room looking for anyone who might have survived. He felt a tightness grip his chest as he saw a pool of blood. He rushed to it and saw the largest piece of glass piercing both his love and her mother. He fell to his knees his cape disorderly from his shoulders. He stared numbly at them before he reached out and brushed some hair from his love's face.

"Why did it have to happen to you my sweet? Why did your life have to be cut short by that monster of a woman?" he said as he etched her face that seemed as peaceful as it had been when she had been alive. He would find a way to wait until her soul was reborn and live with her once more finding happiness then for them.

"I will find her once more Dear Queen, I will make sure your Serenity has her peaceful future," he said as he staggered to his feet. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he turned to see the only survivors of the destruction. "Lady Luna, Lord Artemis, I'm truly sorry for everything," he said feeling like his world was crumbling as he had to walk away from the dear princess that had captured his heart. He waited for them to say something,

"There was little anyone had time to do, even the Senshi were over whelmed by that witches forces, but with what you pledged to the queen we can help you with," said Artemis as he motioned for the young man to follow. They walked down the path into the forestry that they had been hiding from their dear princess.

"Here we can give you a curse but in this case it will seem like a blessing for a while, we can give you your immortality but it comes with a price," said Artemis. As he pulled back a branch and revealed a magic circle. Luna walked through the clearing and went to the moon on the outer edge of the circle. "This will turn you into something your people might fear but we believe you have the will and the strength to hold yourself in check." Said Artemis as he took a deep breath then watched Endymion enter the circle.

"I don't care, as long as I have the chance to find her once more and give her the happy life she should have had," he said as he stood there and watched Artemis stand upon the star. Endymion was startled when he saw a third person enter the clearing. "Apollo, wonderful timing, he will take the curse," said Artemis as Apollo nodded and took his place on the sun.

"It will hurt young prince but I will allow you to remain within the sun's grace but only if you promise to keep yourself under control. Go rampant and you will lose that right, just know should anyone get this curse from you they will not be given the same consideration, they will be stuck with a life of nightmare and eternal forsakenness from the sun," he said strictly as he clasped his hands.

"I understand, I will adhere to your rules," said Endymion who watched Apollo nod and then looked at each as they closed their eyes. Each started to glow Luna with a purple aura, Artemis silver and Apollo gold. He stood there not knowing what to expect as they chanted now:

_Light of life and dead of night take this prince_

_Lead him through the darkness path, _

_Until the glory of the moon comes to pass,_

_Let him become a creature of night, protected from _

_The sun's furry and might, Make him into your vessel now_

_Make him into your eternal bound._

While they chanted that over and over Endymion bit his lip and fell to his knees doubling over in pain. He didn't know it would be so painful. He felt his body temperature dropping and he started to shiver he felt sharp pains lance through his body which caused him to scream and drop to his hands and knees. He panted and started to notice a change in himself as he lay on his side.

As he lay on his side Endymion looked off into the distance and noticed that he could see more clearly, when a butterfly fluttered in the now destroyed garden he heard each flap of its wings. He shuttered as the words where said. He could feel each breath they took as they chanted and soon could tell their pulses. He closed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain as he grew his fangs.

Luna, Artemis and Apollo finished the last chanting of the curse then looked upon Endymion. They didn't move as they watched to see if he had the strength to stand before them now. "Arise prince and you shall receive what will save you from the sun's light and allow you to continue living as your people's prince," said Apollo as he reached into his pocket and held the ring that the prince would have to wear to be spared a horrible fate of death by ashes.

Endymion carefully listened to Apollo. He felt like his whole body was a block of ice and he would never warm up. He looked up at Apollo and saw what he held, the one item that would allow him to continue being the prince to his people and allow him to take care of his younger brother, Tristan and his sister Cecilia. He had so much to do for them yet he on sheer willpower stood up from his kneeled position.

"Good, do not forget your pledge to protect the princess and give her the happy future she should have had, Never forget those you curse will gain none of the privileges that you have, should you find the princess's guards they will be the only ones exempt from this rule, The crystal of the queen washed everything in its light and allowed them to be reborn, it will be a while possibly before you will see anyone reborn, Keep an eye out young prince for all of eternity is yours now to find your love and bring her happiness." Said Apollo as he handed the prince the ring and watched him place it upon his finger.

"Be well young prince of earth, we shall see you when the time comes once more," said Luna as each of them glowed and shifted into an animal form: Apollo a golden falcon, Luna a raven black cat and Artemis a white cat. Both Luna and Artemis was then encased into a capsule and in a flash were gone sent to a time where they were to sleep in wait for the rebirth of their princess and savior. Apollo flew and landed upon Endymion's shoulder. He would be his companion to bestow the grace of Apollo upon those who were worthy.

Endymion stood there and looked to where they had stood and sighed as he walked back to the destructed building to find everyone had vanished only leaving behind the building that laid in ruins. He carefully made it to the transport that had just enough power to take him home. He watched the earth and saw that it would be night still when he returned which was good because he didn't want any to know what happened to him not yet at least. He vowed he would take Beryl down for destroying such peace and a race of peaceful people. He would not allow her to get away with this.

With thoughts of banishment on his mind he activated the transport and went back to his garden where he would not be noticed for he always snuck away to that place when avoiding everyone. He closed his eyes only to see his love in her death and then he was whisked back home to his roses.

Once on earth Apollo flew to the trees while Endymion stumbled around for a moment then leaned on the wall then said in a soft voice "you shall be free Serenity, free to live a life that you should have had, be it with me or another," after those words were taken on the whispering winds Endymion returned to the castle as he felt with his tongue that his fangs would shrink so he could easily blend in with those who were normal.

As Endymion passed his siblings rooms he could hear the even breathing of deep sleep, he smiled and opened the door to his room, he saw his guards were sprawled around and silently slipped pass them into the inner chamber of his room. He laid down and waited for night to end for he felt wide awake like the world was at his fingers all he had to do was explore it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next Morning before his guards stirred Endymion was up and was dressed ready to train. He would have to tell them what had happened to him now he knew for they would note the change in him and question him if he was not forthcoming beforehand about everything. He would have to swear them to not tell a soul about this as well. _The world if filled with darkness that I know, and as long as Beryl is around nothing will be safe, none will be able to sleep comfortably at night, I will make her regret harming the Lunar Kingdom who would have joined our kingdom and there would have been peace instead of war. _Endymion thought as he stood in the center of the room his guards had slept within.

Within moments his guards woke and were startled to see Endymion standing there and they having not noticed his presence. "Prince," they said as they bowed and kneeled before him. Endymion smiled and waved it off then motioned for them to enter his room. He had much they needed to talk about and he wanted it to be as private as possible.

"My guards, I have to tell you something that may shock you, I will have to start by saying that we do have a traitor in our kingdom for when I went to talk with Serenity and her Majesty about the alliance proposal I found them murdered glass piercing both of them. I felt the residue of magic there that had its core pointing to the malicious intent and earthly origins, only one sorcerer I know opposed our alliance with the moon, Beryl of Masinia. I found the three advisors of the queen after I saw the corpses of the royal line, Apollo, Artemis and Luna allowed me to carry what they considered a curse so that I may protect Serenity once she is reborn and allow her to have the peaceful life she should have had. I now am one with the night but by Apollo's grace I am spared from the sun's furry, I am changed, please speak of what I have done to myself to anyone but the news of the royal family's murder will be reported to my father so that Beryl will be executed." He said strictly.

He watched his four guards' shocked faces and lowered his eyes. "We shall keep your condition between only us, we shall forever bind ourselves to you," they said each kneeling before Endymion. He nodded and allowed them to arise.

Endymion was dressed to meet with his father and his guards were in their grey uniform. He knew it would be a rough time to convince his father about Beryl. Endymion entered into the throne room and had his guards behind him. "Father we must talk about the sorcerer Beryl," he said. He watched his father's face and saw he didn't like how his son had just said that there was an issue with Beryl. "Well come son we will retire to my meeting room," said the king as he stood and started to the meeting chamber.

Endymion took a deep breath as he walked behind his father. He saw his father was upset about his announcement but he didn't care, he had very little to fear now. He entered the room his guards behind him. "What is the problem you seem to have against Lady Beryl?" said the king not even caring about what his son had to say.

"Father, you know that Beryl of masinia is against the alliance of the Earth and the moon kingdom. I went to talk with the Queen and her daughter about your proposal to bring the kingdoms together I found them murdered and their kingdom in ruins. I felt the magical residue and it is the same as Beryl's magical signature." He said not letting him know about what he had done with Apollo, Luna and Artemis.

The king went white as he heard this, "My son are you sure?" he said and he saw Endymion nodded. "I will have her brought in and restrained until everything is cleared up." Said the king, he sat down in his seat and ran a hand across the bridge of his nose feeling the tension of the ruling getting to him.

Endymion bowed to his father and left the meeting room and walked to the garden and sighed. He was shocked as he was attacked by his younger brother hugging him. "Tristan," he said as he felt his brother shiver slightly as he released him and backed up.

"Brother I'm glad your home," said Tristan as he smiled at Endymion, "So am I little brother so am I, "he said as he ruffled his brother's hair. "How has your lesson's going?" he asked as he walked towards the bench that was not far from them. "They are going well brother, I have sword lessons a little bit later today," Tristan said as he sat down beside Endymion. Endymion nodded and closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench trying to relax a bit before he had to go deal with his daily work of training troops and everything that came with being the crown prince. "Learn well brother for one day you will make a grand leader," said Endymion as he then stood before Kunzite arrived to take him to his tactical meeting. "Well younger brother duty calls, study hard and live with virtue," he said as he walked down the path and met up with Kunzite.

Endymion found that everyday duties were nothing more than a monotonous activity. He found with his new sense of time he felt that a week was a day and a month was nothing more than a week. He could remember so much more and recall so much more easily. He found that tactics was not even a challenge much anymore as he spent his time thinking about what it would take to find Serenity.

As the days passed he was getting frustrated as Beryl eluded his father's forces. Time and time again his father found that he was not good at trapping Beryl and it was causing issues in the kingdom since the people now had found out about murders of the Royal lunar court. Endymion seemed to be restless as long as Beryl was free.

As Endymion was restless he thought of a possibility of his guards becoming like him but he didn't want them to be trapped to darkness of the night. He took a walk to where he thought that Apollo was hiding. As he walked he found a secluded area and called him before him.

"Apollo, I have a question to ask of you," he said as he saw Apollo take his human form. "Yes young prince?" At these words Endymion took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would give your blessing to my generals if I were to turn them," he said as he closed his eyes and waited.

Apollo walked around Endymion and thought about it hmming all the while. "I will allow them since they have been your friends since you were a boy, but should one of them forget the rules you will explain to them then they will lose their blessing," he said as he pulled out four items for them to attatch to their outfit so that they too could walk in the sunlight should Endymion ever turn them.

Once the exchange happened Apollo became his falcon form once more and flew to the trees and watched and waited.

During this exchange Beryl was found and brought to the kingdom and tried. They found her guilty and she was sentenced to hang at dawn. They held the hanging publicly to show them that no one escaped justice. As they waited for the sun rise they saw a shadow flittering close around the hangmen's noose. They paid it no mind thinking it was one final trick by the sorceress. The saw the sun break the horizon and as Endymion and his guards watched they saw her hung. None noticed the darkness that encased her after most had turned their backs. As Endymion and the others left and her body was cut down the darkness entered her body to hide for now as they took her body to a cliff and tossed it to the watery depths below.

When the water hit the churning waters the shadowy darkness escaped from the slightly parted lips and encased the body then soaked into the skin taking it over and bringing Beryl back to life. Slowly the body of Beryl shifted into a pale skinned version of the woman though her hair stayed as fiery red as always. Her eyes went from an emerald green to a deep angry maroon color. A evil smile graced her lips as she said a simple statement, "I'm back,"

* * *

A/N: Well Ladies and Gentlemen what do you think about the first installment of Dhampire's Defience? Its starting slow and yes its different then the anime and Manga but what Fanfiction stays true to the story? Anyways yes this will be a Endymion/Serena pairing eventually but please Read, Review and let me know how im doing


End file.
